The only man he'd ever be happy with
by Lyless and Lockesilver
Summary: The thoughts of the real Captain Jack Harkness the night he met "himself" spoilers for episode 1.12, Captain Jack Harkness. Yaoi/ BoyxBoy, If you don't like don't read.


A/N: I couldn't help it; it irritated me to see that there weren't any torchwood Jack and Jack Harkness fan fiction so I had to write one myself. By the way I'm referring to torchwood Jack as James since that's how he introduced himself, and the real Jack is keeping his name.

"blah" talking

blah narration

_blah quotes/flashbacks/thoughts_

_The only man he'd ever be happy with_

A peace seemed to float in the room as the woman in red began to sing her song full of magic and romance.

Couples were slow dancing across the floor, holding each other, savoring the presence of the one they loved.

The dim lighting and the soft music set a very romantic tone for the room. Although this dance was supposed to be celebratory and happy, the undertone was that it was truly a time for people to tell the one they loved how much they meant to the other, because who knows what tomorrow could bring.

James' words from earlier floated through Jack's head.

"_Live each night as if it were your last"_

Jack knew James was holding something from him: something important. Jack wanted to know what, but more then that he wanted to be with James. James had not jumped or pulled away in revulsion, like most men would, when Jack had taken hold of his hand. Instead he had squeezed it and looked into Jack's eyes with a soft loving look. Jack knew he had hurt his friend when he had said he was done talking to him about 'strategies', but he couldn't help it; he just didn't want to get too close to someone he might never see again.

However, no matter how hard he tried to push his feelings aside, there was no denying the fact that he loved Captain James Harper.

His eyes searched the room looking for the object of his thoughts, finally landing on him a few feet away, sitting with his friend at a table.

_This is it…. I should go to him…_

His thoughts revolved around his head, urging his feet to move, but a different thought, one stronger, invaded and stopped his movements.

_I can't! Not only might I never see him again, but he's a guy; it's just not done. What would my men think?_

He couldn't…

_"Make tonight the best night of your life." "This could be your last chance"_

He had to.

He stepped forward, completely sure of his movements.

He came closer and closer; eyes locking with the captain's. His hand reached out and grasped James hand, pulling the other man from his chair and onto the dance floor.

There wasn't an ounce of hesitation from either man as they stepped into each other's arms and let their bodies move slowly to the music; both men savoring the touch of the other, they felt the spotlight hit them as the room grew still.

The two turned their faces towards each other, slowly moving their lips closer. Their movements stopped when a bright flash of blue light filled the room, freezing everyone but Toshiko, James, and Jack.

Tosh jumped.

"Jack!" She called, rushing towards the light, but stopped short when she realized Jack wasn't following her.

"Jack, come on, we have to get out!"

The two men looked at each other. Jack wasn't surprised about the light or the fact that James' name was actually the same as his. He knew there was something special about Captain Jack Harper.

"Jack, you have to! We need you!" Tosh didn't want to do this, but she knew they needed to go; this wasn't their time.

Jack looked into the other captains' eyes.

"I have to go. It's my duty."

Jack couldn't take the heartbroken yet understanding look (or?) the true Captain Harkness, and walked towards the light. A feeling came over him, one that he hadn't felt for a while; it made him stop, turn around and go back to the other man. He took the real Jack's face and pulled to his own, locking them in a passionate kiss; the first and last one they would ever have. The two separated and Jack ran his hand down the Captain's chest, walking away towards the light. That same emotion made him look back one last time to his almost lover. The man stood up straight and saluted Jack as the blue light engulfed the travelers, obscuring their view of the real Captain Jack Harkness.

A/N: I was watching a clip of this scene and it made me depressed. ;;

Anyway, yea, so I started this the night the episode aired, but then the next day I couldn't finish, so here it is, months later and I'm done.


End file.
